Tron 3: Ascension
by JA-307020
Summary: This story takes place after Tron Legacy and it is my version of a sequel.
1. Chapter 1 - The perfect system

TECHNICAL NOTE: Italic text presents the character's thoughts. One Grid cycle means 7.3 days in real time, and aprox. 52 weeks as perceived on the Grid. The Portal can stay open only for 8 hours (aprox. 16 days on the Grid).

WRITING NOTE: This was initially written as a standalone story but I decided to use it as a background for _Tron 3 - Ascension_. When I chose this name I had no idea that Disney planned a new film with the exact same name. However, since they halted the production I'll keep the name. I can always change it later :) For a better understanding, I recommend you start with my previous story: _The birth of Rinzler_

 **Chapter 1: The Perfect System**

Somewhere near the Portal, Flynn initiates the User/Program Interface. A transparent wall rises and he touches it. On the other side, bits of code start to combine until they form a new program - an exact image of the User. As soon as the process is complete, the Interface retracts down into the Grid floor. The program is now ready to receive its Primary Directive:

"You are CLU." - "I am CLU."

"You will create the perfect system." - "I will create the perfect system."

That was the first real memory of CLU. He knew from his creator's mind that another instance of himself was built long ago. It had to infiltrate the ENCOM server in order to extract a well-hidden log file. But he couldn't imagine how all that happened, it's too complex. He does not have the ability to extrapolate new information from incomplete data. At least not yet. He just knows that it happened because when Flynn created him, a part of himself was embedded in his code.

As soon as CLU got access to the Grid system, he started to change it in accordance with his Primary Directive. He slowly moved towards perfection, as requested by his User. Yet, he still craved for guidance, often afraid that his actions may not be the ones expected. Working with Flynn was the best thing, but the User was away for long periods of time. And often CLU had to do what he thought it was best to keep the things up and running. Yet, he was afraid of failure and that was frustrating.

One day, he got the chance to remain alone with his creator. They were looking towards the luminous City which was taking shape with each cycle.

"Flynn, I wish to ask something."

"Sure buddy, what's bothering you?"

CLU took a deep breath. _Better go straight to the point!_

"What is… perfection?"

Flynn did not expect that. He turned towards the city and pointed at it with a large gesture.

"This. This is perfection. Everything running well, no errors, no wasted space. All programs living in harmony and doing what they are supposed to do. A world without diseases, without hunger and wars."

CLU was listening carefully, trying to comprehend the vastness of each notion.

"So… am I doing the right thing?"

Flynn turned towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Of course you do! Just look at all that! Do you doubt yourself, CLU?"

"Well, you are away for so long and… there are times when I don't know what to do. I tried to talk with Tron, but he is not much of a help."

"That's because Tron wasn't made for this. His purpose is to keep the Grid free and safe for all the programs. He cannot…," Flynn was searching for the right word, "create."

CLU remained silent for a bit. There was something he wanted to say, but for some reason, he was… afraid. Instead, he asked:

"How do you create programs?"

Flynn grinned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all! Just that," Flynn tried to look serious, "it's the first time I get asked such a question by... uh… a program." He took a few steps while thinking how to explain this. "You see, in the outside world, we have these things called computers. They connect to the mainframe - this place, the Grid. When writing a program, I have to type each instruction and it shows up on a screen. Then, once I am done, I have to compile all that and… a new script is up and running."

Again, it was something which CLU couldn't exactly understand, but he saved it for later. Maybe he will get the chance to find out more as the time goes by.

"Did you do the same with me?"

"You know, that is actually an interesting question."

CLU felt good at that remark. Flynn continued:

"You are the first and only program I created from within the Grid. I made you like myself, so we both share the same vision. I gave you all my knowledge and skills so you can fulfill your purpose."

He came in front of the System Manager.

"Never doubt yourself again, CLU. I trust you!"

They both stood silent for a few moments.

"How about a race to the City?" Flynn rezzed his Lightcycle.

* * *

A few cycles passed and CLU was hoping to see Flynn more often. But the User was busy somewhere else. One day, the Portal lit and he showed up, obviously more changed and preoccupied than he was when he left the Grid. And again, CLU decided it wasn't the right time to tell that he missed his creator. He felt it was a limit which shouldn't be crossed. At least not at this moment.

The city was bigger now, filled with all sorts of scripts. CLU needed permission to extend it towards the Sea of Simulation, and that is why Flynn was back. Near an area that was about to be used, he was looking into a luminous diagram displaying various parameters of the Grid.

"Do you see this?"

He turned and followed Flynn's look. Hundreds of programs were coming towards them across the shore. CLU packed up the diagram with an expert gesture. He had no idea how to react.

Flynn went to meet the newcomers. He perceived them as… different. They were not his creation. One of the programs came closer and looked at him with a curious look. Those were born with an independent will, they had no Primary Directive, and no objectives into their code. They were the dream of every programmer: spontaneous manifestations inside a closed system. It's like he met a group of children, all scared and curious at the same time. And he had a strange reaction.

CLU has never seen his creator so… he didn't even have a word for that state. Flynn was pacing around the new programs, looking at them and talking all funny again. _Those are a security threat, who knows what they hide in their code!_ But both Flynn and Tron seemed comfortable around them. That confused the System Manager. He stood aside cautious while studying them closely.

"These are Isomorphic Algorithms, CLU! The Grid itself created a new form of life!" And he went on rambling.

It took a while to leave that place and return to the City. Inside one of the buildings used as main operation center, CLU, Flynn, and Tron were discussing the new situation. CLU was quite radical in his point of view:

"I've seen them! They do not have a purpose, a Directive, or anything else. They might as well be a threat to the Grid!"

"There is no sign of dangerous code," said Tron.

"But they are not your creation, Flynn!"

"Exactly. The Grid created them and so, they have the same right to be here as any other program."

Flynn was tired. He had tried to convince CLU that the ISOs were not a threat all the way through here and yet, they were going on with the same subject.

"They are… deviations."

"Programs with free will aren't deviations, CLU! They are a miracle!"

This time, Flynn nearly shouted, which made the two stare at him.

"It has been a long day, guys. How about you let the things go on, and keep an eye on those ISOs? I'll be back shortly and help you both deal with it."

Flynn left for the Portal, escorted by Tron.

CLU spent quite a while analyzing what just happened. He couldn't understand what was so special about those programs. _Why does he reject the only action that is right? Flynn wants the perfect system, yet he encourages imperfection._

* * *

Flynn kept his word and came to the Grid more often. But he would spend most of his time in the company of the ISOs. He allowed them to create their own towers near the Sea of Simulation. Those were so different from the rest of the City. The ISO structures were asymmetrical, yet beautiful, made out of delicate shapes which had no other purpose than to please the eye.

CLU began to work almost as if he was in a competition against himself and Flynn. He would spend almost all the time trying to improve existing functions, or adding new ones. Since he was a part of the User, he inherited the passion for games. So, the Grid would be incomplete without an Arena. CLU dedicated himself to plan its shape and functions.

The number of programs increased. They grouped themselves based on their access levels and native characteristics. CLU knew they were not malevolent, it wasn't in their nature. But what about the ISOs? They were not made by the Users and their purpose was uncertain. So, a security force was required. CLU selected a few hundreds of programs which were to become the core of the Elite Guard. Tron began to train them. Firewall routines were installed in various key sectors of the City.

However, an unknown phenomenon would disturb the balance of the Grid every once in a while. Sometimes, an access way would collapse all of a sudden. A data stream would not work as intended, or a simulation would fail to initialize. Those were minor errors, but they had to have a cause and CLU was determined to identify it. When asked, Flynn said one word: "gridbugs". For some reason, that seemed improbable to CLU. All those issues began with the sudden appearance of the ISOs. They must be involved, somehow. The System Manager decided to gather as much information as possible.

* * *

"What do you mean CLU is acting strange?"

Flynn and Tron were taking a walk in the Outlands - a part of the Grid which was mostly unknown to the rest of the programs. The unused space resembled a rocky terrain, made out of uneven shapes.

"It looks as if he is never pleased with the things he does. He's asking too much of himself and everyone else. And sometimes, when you're not aware, he has a strange behavior around you… as if he is analyzing you."

"Maybe he's just trying to be more like me. After all, I am the one who created him."

"That look is nothing like what you said. It almost feels as if you're not up to his standards. I've seen it way too many times."

Tron stopped and looked at his friend.

"I am concerned about your safety. I will make sure you will never be out of my sight while you're on the Grid."

He was serious about that, and Flynn knew it was pointless to protest.

* * *

In his command center, CLU was running one of the most extensive analysis. This time, the object of his work was not the Grid, but Flynn. Several projections were highlighting facts and actions of the User, and CLU was cycling through them. It was the second time he was doing the exact same steps because the first result was shocking: the creator was acting against his own creation. The first victim of the Isomorphic Algorithms was Flynn himself. Once the process was complete, CLU began to pace around the room. In a corner of his mind, he already knew what to do, but those actions were too radical even for him. He activated the deep analysis subroutines.

 **Analysis:** Isomorphic Algorithms

* undefined purpose

* undefined Primary Directive

* origin: unknown

 **Conclusion:** Highly unstable entities

 **Behavioral pattern analysis for Kevin Flynn:** latest actions indicate corruption induced by the Isomorphic Algorithms

 **List Primary Directive:** I will create the perfect system.

/

/

 **Following actions are required:**

* reconfirm the Primary Directive

* eliminate the source of the corruption

* * *

Everything changed in a matter of minutes. Flynn ran away and CLU knew he won't be able to find him. The Grid was a good hideout. Tron was defeated, laying at his feet. He had fulfilled one of the many objectives required to create the perfect system. Now, he would have to eliminate the source of the corruption.

CLU rezzed his Lightcycle and took Tron back to the command center. Using a special panel, the System Manager called in every Elite Guard on the Grid. All transport vehicles apart from the Recognizers and Tanks were placed on hold. Aboard his ship, CLU followed by the rest of his forces began the assault on the ISO structures. It was the beginning of the Purge.

Flynn tried to fight back. But his actions were so predictable. Each strategy he used only allowed CLU to learn more and become stronger.

The User was corrupted and had to be found. CLU blocked every path to the Portal to prevent corruption from spreading.

With the User out of his way, CLU focused on the means to bring the Grid to its maximum potential. Like Flynn, he would need a security program to enforce his initiatives and keep everything under a tight control. But Tron would never join him willingly, he knew this much. After a few millicycles of work, he found the solution. _If this works, it will speed up the process and avoid the casualties_ , CLU thought. After all, he hated to derezz programs as much as his creator.

The System Manager had a part of Flynn's personality and knowledge embedded in his code. Using these, he devised a way to maximize the efficiency of the basic programs. He called it "repurposing". Through this process, each repurposed script would have specific personal traits removed thus it will comply with every command received from CLU. That way, the fights will be over and casualties reduced to a minimum.

But it's not enough to have the knowledge. You also need experience, and CLU had none of the later. Therefore, he will use Tron for tests.

 _It is complete._ CLU just finished rewriting the last part of Tron's code. He thought of himself as being almost a User. _Yes, they can create programs, but I have the means to give them another purpose! Who else on the Grid can do that? Not even Flynn!_ He synchronized the identity disc for the last time and…

 _What have I done?_ The synchronization found him linked with Tron and he experienced the same thing as the security program. CLU realized the amount of damage he has done and how painful that was.

"I am sorry… Now I know what you've been through. It was necessary. I need you to create the perfect system. It's what Flynn wants and that is my only purpose… "

The subject of his experiments had no reaction and that made CLU feel strange. He wanted Tron to shout and blame on him, overcome his programming and fight him. CLU wouldn't even fight back… But Alan's best program was successfully repurposed and now he seemed to be inactive. _Tron? No, I've taken everything from him. A new name… Rinzler. Yes, I'll call him Rinzler. It will be a reminder of what I have done._

"Release him."

"But he is… "

"Rinzler won't harm me, release him!"

Jarvis and the guard were gone. CLU stood on the floor, looking down at the red-lined program laying there. _Why, Flynn? Why it had to be me doing something like this? Why did you break your promise and turned against the purpose YOU gave me?_

The memories of the last events were hard to cope with. CLU was furious on the one who created him. He was the cause of everything. _I'll find you one day! And when I do…_

He leaned on the wall, determined to wait until Rinzler will become active. That's the least he could do. For some reason, the thought was almost painful. "If I only knew…, " CLU whispered and a tear rolled down his face. The yellow-lined program was dealing with emotions in the most humane way possible.

* * *

Things began to settle down on the Grid. But CLU's work was far from being finished. Rogue ISOs were causing a lot of trouble and both him and Rinzler were having a hard time dealing with them.

The Games Arena was up and running. The ISOs were good opponents and the basic programs would line up to see the duels.

Since the repurposing was a success, CLU continued to apply it on other programs. He already knew the effects of every instruction so, the entire process was painless now. The subjects were not even aware of the change. While cycling through their code, the System Manager learned many things about the Outside World. It seemed to be a violent one, and its inhabitants were pretty much like the ISOs. The Users were fighting over meaningless things and waste their resources. CLU remembered a phrase Flynn used when referring to the Grid: "In there is our future! In there is our destiny!" A sudden realization almost shocked him. _Am I the tool to create the perfect world for the Users? Am I THAT future?_

He was still looking for Flynn. But it appeared as the User vanished into the Grid itself. No one had a sign from him since many cycles. The Elite Guards were doing regular sweeps of the Portal area, hoping that he will show up.

Rinzler proved to be a worthy opponent, both in the Arena and outside of it. He was the last warrior standing, and no program - be it basic or ISO - would survive his skills. No one apart from him was able to fight using two identity discs.

About one thousand cycles passed since CLU took over. In the outside world, that time was equivalent to more than 21 years. Flynn was still untraceable. The ISOs were gone long ago and finally, the Grid seemed to be perfect. Most of the programs were repurposed. A few, which managed to avoid CLU, Rinzler, or the Elite Guards, were hiding throughout the City. When found, they were either rectified or sent to the Games Arena.

One of the latest "optimized" programs used to monitor an old, outdated I/O Port. CLU found in his code the means to contact the Outside World. His final initiative was up and running, now all he needed was Flynn. And for that, the Portal must be active. The presence of another User will bring his creator out. CLU went to send a message to the only person who wouldn't lose hope: Alan Bradley.

* * *

The Portal was active - a User came into the digital world. But it wasn't Alan…

"Dad?"

That word made CLU feel strange. After so many cycles, he realized how lonely he is. He devoted all that time to bring the Grid to its maximum potential and no one stood by his side. Only Rinzler, but it was his duty. Once his tasks were completed, he would get back to his quarters. He was missing something yet he wasn't sure how to explain it.

Sam, the son of Flynn was here. The success of his plan was now guaranteed. To bring his creator out, he would have to put Sam in danger. He would have to survive the Lightcycle Arena and his own deadly skills.

A User and CLU competing against each other - no wonder the Arena was full!

 _It worked! I knew it would. Flynn is predictable as always!_ Someone broke in and helped Sam to escape. Rinzler failed to catch them, but CLU wasn't worried. They will have plenty of chances to get the Master Key and use it to reach the Outside World.

* * *

Rinzler was gone, he crashed into the Sea of Simulation. _Another betrayal._ CLU left with his spare Lightjet, feeling no remorse for the death of the program that stood by his side for more than one thousand cycles. If it wasn't for this moment of weakness, the Master Key would have been in his hands now!

CLU reached the Portal before Flynn. _Yes, predictable again._

"I had a feeling you would be here!"

The User was old now and CLU knew he was no match for him. He felt happy seeing Flynn like this. It was a small punishment for all he had to do because of him.

"I did everything. Everything you ever asked!"

"I know you did… " Flynn was coming towards him.

"I executed the plan!"

"As you saw it."

 _Did he actually say that? Where was he when I needed his advice? With his precious ISOs! He asked for perfection. The ISOs were anything but perfect!_ His traits depicted nothing but rage.

"You! You promised that we would change the world, together. You broke your promise!"

CLU waited for so long to say that. Yes, he was furious, but even after all this time, seeing Flynn made him feel like a child in the presence of his father.

"I know. I understand that now."

That wasn't enough. After so long, he had to say everything, show his creator all the things he did.

"I took this system to its maximum potential. I created the perfect system!"

 _What is he saying? Impossible? After everything I did, he tells me that all was in vain?_

"I'm sorry, CLU… I'm sorry!"

The words and the look on Flynn's face made CLU feel empty. Everything was taken away from him. He thought he fulfilled his purpose, but now Flynn talks about failure. _I must follow the Primary Directive. Flynn was corrupted by the Isomorphic Algorithms! He is the one who betrayed me, not the other way around!_ His hate towards the User surfaces once again and CLU gives into the feeling. He goes after Sam and Quorra.

"CLU! Remember what you came for!"

He looks at the two, but the thought he can get the Master Key prevails. CLU holsters his disc and deactivates the bridge to the Portal. This leaves he and Flynn on one side while Sam and the ISO are on the other. There is no need to rush now. He looks at the old User who doesn't even fight back.

"You knew I would defeat you. Instead, you did all these… for him."

The disc he took from Flynn is not the Master Key. He somehow replaced it. _I am part of him, yet he betrayed me for Sam?!_

"Why?"

"He is my son!"

CLU activates the disc. _What about me? Weren't I your son also? You created me!_ That thought makes it impossible to derezz Flynn. He throws the disc aside and jumps over the bridge gap, towards the exit.

CLU has nothing left. His perfect system is not what Flynn wants. His Primary Directive was taken away, reduced to nothing. There is no use to reach the Outside World now. Yet he tries because he knows what's the next move of the User: reintegration. It is a process that would destroy both. CLU pushes himself towards the Portal.

Once again, Flynn acted as expected. The System Manager takes one last look at whatever he can see from the Grid. He welcomes the strange sensation that accompanies the reintegration. Memories of his first days with Flynn and Tron flash before his eyes. _Never doubt yourself again, CLU. I trust you!_

For the first time since his creation, he feels accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alan was working late at night again, writing his last report for the day. Being the chairman of the board was not as rewarding as being a programmer. There was nothing exciting about graphs, writing reports, and keeping everyone in check when they drifted away from the main purpose of the company. Loyal to Flynn, he took on the job, reliable and dedicated just as his digital counterpart from the Grid.

That night when he was paged by Sam changed everything. His hand reached for the device and he smiled thinking of the obsolete technology. For some reason, he still kept it in good condition. To him, it was a bridge to the past.

During the last seven years since the young Flynn took over the company, Alan witnessed a remarkable progress. In 2013, the Research and Development department came up with a new concept of a central processing unit. It was based on light rather than electrical signals. This photonic technology was extended to the motherboard and RAM modules. New high-speed I/O interfaces had to be developed. However, the production costs were extremely high and because of this, the general public could not afford it. Seeing how it could speed up the progress within ENCOM, the new concept was used locally to develop new projects.

Two years later, the same department announced that the limits of information storage capacity were broken. They created a type of HDD based on DNA strands. The drive itself consisted of capsule-like modules placed on a special circuit board, each capsule with a capacity of about 400 GB. Two of those drives were enough to store all the data currently used by humanity. But in order to function, they needed extremely low temperatures, and a cluster of ordinary computers to handle the data efficiently. Because of this, the company decided to keep the technology for local use as well.

A year later, ENCOM tower changed its insides completely. Those bulky computers and monitors were replaced by touch-sensitive terminals embedded directly into the desks. The usual cubicles were gone. On most floors, a huge display placed on one of the walls allowed people to focus their attention on the same project. The programming area was looking more like a mission control room. Each of the laser bays was hosting a new computer along with a complicated cooling system required by an array of DNA based drives. It seemed that, again, the company was ahead of its time.

Even with all terminals working at full capacity, running demanding simulations or solving superior math problems, one of those computers was enough to respond to all user requests. The second was used to run a test project.

The latest market studies showed that people were seeking for a reliable and cheap way to store their files and make them accessible worldwide. ENCOM saw the opportunity and took the first steps in this direction. All programmers were required to put their current projects on hold and develop a cross-platform software which would allow individuals or companies to back-up and retrieve their files from ENCOM data center. In a matter of weeks, it was ready. The file manager - called EN-Cloud - became so popular that now it was embedded into every operating system. The test was a success!

Following this, the board took the decision to find a way to monopolize cloud hosting services. Using the new computers implied huge maintenance costs, mainly because of the cooling issue. So they moved the network in space: each computer along with an array of hard drives was placed on a satellite, in a geosynchronous orbit around the Earth. In order to ensure instant access, ENCOM had communication towers in key regions around the planet thus making sure that at least one of the satellites is within an optimal range. So far, the network consisted of only three computers. That was more than enough. In fact, estimations said that given the rate of digital information growth, it would take at least 50 years for those hard drives to fill. Plenty of time to launch more, optimize the file system to eliminate duplicate entries, or compress the information. And the possibilities were endless: given the processing power of the network, ENCOM addressed to scientific communities and replaced their research platform. Website hosting was now accessible everywhere for a fair price. Known media companies had no problem storing and streaming their content. All that meant both profit and progress.

The company was going in the right direction. Sam was now a full-grown adult, responsible, involved. Alan couldn't understand what happened, but it must have been something terrible enough to make his adoptive son snap out of his rebel teenage behavior. He took one last look on the report. Everything seemed to be in order. Alan opened another page and began to type in his resignation letter.

* * *

 **Fast. Reliable. Secure. EN-Cloud: Your hard drive from the sky!**

Sam was sitting on the couch at his old place - the home away from home. Weird enough, his container house had no computers or fancy devices. He used the place to spend some time alone and technology was distracting. Now his mind was stuck in a sort of loop where his own thoughts were intersected by the flashing words he was reading unconsciously from a billboard across. _Alan is leaving!_ **EN-Cloud!** _Why?_

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Alan himself.

"I had a feeling you would be here."

"Why are you leaving, Alan?"

"Straight to the point as always, eh?"

He took a deep breath.

"It's time for me to step away, Sam. And... you know, old age. You don't need me anymore."

 _It's not about that!_ shouted his mind.

Even if he wouldn't admit it years ago, Sam realized that Alan was the closest thing he had to a family. When his grandparents died it was Alan who had to put up with his rebellious acts, with his teenage tantrums and all the things he wasn't very proud of. And he did, God knows why or how. Now, seeing him leaving the company was a hard hit.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know... Get a hobby, make friends."

Sam rose.

"I'll miss you..."

"It's not like I am going off the grid! You can always call me or stop by my place."

 _The Grid!_ A sudden thought struck Sam. He made a few steps, turning to face the distant ENCOM tower. _Maybe he needs it more than I do._

"Speaking of the grid, do you remember about the digitizing technology?"

Alan's facial expression changed.

"Yes, it was a project from long ago. But it was canceled shortly after your father became the CEO. To this day I don't know why. I was there when they ran the first test..."

He turned away from Sam, lost in a 30 years old memory.

"It wasn't entirely shut down."

Alan snapped out of his thoughts.

"Meet me first thing in the morning and I'll show you. Trust me, it's worth the effort!"

* * *

Shortly after he returned from the Grid, Sam moved everything from the Arcade basement to a private room he had set up inside ENCOM tower. In all the years that passed, he did not try to get back into the digital world. The thought of going there to find nothing was unbearable. But he kept the technology in working condition. When the EN-Cloud network was moved into space, he decided to claim the old Laser Bay 2 for himself to work on his father's legacy. A smaller version of a photonic computer was dedicated to host the old system and interface with the digitizing device. However, due to increased workload, he hardly got the time to focus on this project. The two old mainframes were still off and Sam had barely scratched the surface of what was behind the digitizing process. But he understood that it could open the door to both amazing, and terrible things. He wasn't ready to deal with all the implications.

Sam stepped inside and turned on the system. A state of the art display came to life. The interface loaded the old ENCOM OS 4 without any errors. After a brief moment of thinking, Sam took the memory card he was always wearing with him and inserted it into the reading slot. A blue pulsing light notified him that the transfer was taking place.

"I hope you can get something out of this, Alan."

* * *

Somewhere at the bottom of the Sea of Simulation, Tron - the best program Alan Bradley could write - was coming back to life. For a moment he seemed to be normal, but his code was too damaged. After a few consecutive resets the colors were back to his former self as Rinzler. He struggled to reach the surface while flashes of what just happened were running through his mind. It was an overwhelming sensation. The program was able to remember everything since his creation and all he did as CLU's puppet. This sudden realization sent him into another reset cycle.

Rinzler woke up on the shore, near the place where the ISO towers used to exist. His light lines were flickering indicating that he needed access to an energy source fast. He headed towards the City and soon was surrounded by blue programs. It appeared that Flynn's reintegration managed to overwrite CLU's repurposing for everyone but him. This thought drained Rinzler even more and he collapsed among those who used to see him as the invincible warrior in the Games Arena. A few rushed to help and took him to a nearby healing station.

The operator, a female program was monitoring some indicators, adjusting various parameters. Aware of his awake state she said:

"You'll have to spend some time in there. It looks like your code is severely damaged and it will take a while to make it fully operational."

Her voice and look stirred something inside the security program. An old memory took his mind away from the present moment. He whispered: "Yori..."

"Is that your name?"

That question brought him back to reality.

"No... my name is..." He hesitated. _Who am I? Tron? No, I failed my purpose, I don't deserve that name! Rinzler? That was the one who derezzed so many programs, who helped CLU repurpose countless others._ "I... don't know my name," he finished.

"Don't worry, it will come back to you once the code is restored."

Her voice was so encouraging. _I don't deserve compassion!_ shouted his thoughts.

* * *

Alan was browsing through the files. He had no idea what to look for, but for some reason, he was opening one directory after another. The system was so old it had to be used with a virtual machine in order to work. It felt weird to type command line inputs after more than 20 years of working with a graphic interface.

Sam had finally told him about the Grid, his encounter with CLU, about Flynn and Tron. He knew what it takes to get there. However, Alan wanted to learn as many things as possible before plunging into the unknown.

The system was based on a very old copy of ENCOM OS-4. It was altered by Flynn and mixed with routines and scripts required by the digitizing beam. It was almost impossible to tell what each script does without a deep analysis of the code.

Two days after trying to make heads and tails of everything, he gave up. His curiosity and a strong feeling of hope made it impossible for his analytical part of the mind to function properly.

The subroutine controlling the digitizing laser was loaded into memory. Alan was staring at the screen wondering if he should press the **Enter** key or not.

* * *

On the Grid, Rinzler began to catch up with the new system. All the programs were back to normal and they continued to function even without the presence of a leader. A few of them, mostly those with creative abilities managed to restore the partly destroyed structures. The City was looking the same as always.

The last events left the security program in a bad shape. His damaged code was taking a lot to recover and frequent flashes of what he experienced were slowing down the process even more. Strong memories would cause sudden resets during which Rinzler would appear to be inactive.

Allaire, the healing station operator, stood by his side all the time. In a way, she was attracted by this mysterious program who wouldn't even show his face. She dedicated most of her time to help with his recovery.

During one microcycle, they were having a walk and he guided her towards the Outlands. This side of the Grid was dark and quiet. She wasn't scared, just intrigued by the place he had chosen. Rinzler wasn't very talkative, yet Allaire felt the struggle within him. They reached so far that the only source of light was from their own energy lines. She turned to face him:

"Please... take off that helmet. There is no need to hide here. No one can see you, not even I."

He made a few steps forward then stood there for a while. A strange noise alerted the blue program and she reached to her companion.

"I haven't done this in so long. I forgot how it feels.

His voice was different. A luminous line of broken code was visible on his left side while the rest of his face was still hidden in the dark. She made a step back.

"I am sorry... I should have known there must be some serious reason for you to hide..."

He reached for her hand and gently guided to his face. "Don't be afraid..."

There was a storm of emotions behind those words. She began to explore his traits. Her hand moved slowly on the cheek and her forefinger touched his lips. For a moment none of them dared to move. Then, without even thinking of what she was doing, Allaire came closer and kissed him. Rinzler stiffened and stood there without reacting.

Suddenly aware of his lack of action, she stepped aside and turned her back on him.

"I... shouldn't have done that..."

The same noise she heard before notified her that Rinzler was hiding behind his black helmet again.

"I am not what you're looking for."

His voice was cold and harsh as if it belonged to someone else. She did not reply. The red-lined program stood still, angry at himself for this moment of weakness. _I have to leave, hide away from everyone because I can't function like I used to anymore!_ He made a few steps towards the City. Both walked back without saying a word.

* * *

Rinzler left the next micro. The admin residence seemed empty without the owner and all the Elite Guards. CLU's last work was displayed on some projection panels in the main room. The system monitor headed to his personal space. It was untouched. Being too used to protect the Grid, he looked at the security console, searching for unusual activity. A flashing warning caught his eye: **Portal active!**

He rushed outside and rezzed the Lightcycle. Rinzler knew it was pointless to think Flynn would still be alive. So who was coming through? Sam? Quorra? Either of them deserved to know he was not suited to protect the Grid anymore.

* * *

Alan stepped out of the Portal and looked around, amazed. The Grid was nothing like what he imagined. It was marvelous. Right in front was a sort of city. The floor felt somehow soft beneath his feet. There were large dark areas full of uneven shapes, barely visible. The City seemed to be the most animated place and he decided to head there. After making a few steps, Alan saw a person coming out of the dark. And once again, the User was amazed because he never saw anyone dressed like that. The program's suit resembled a sort of modern armor with a few lit areas. Four red squares on his chest resembled the shape of a "T" letter. His facial traits were covered by a black helmet.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alan. I need to see Kevin Flynn."

Rinzler had a strange reaction, almost of fear.

"Are you Alan-One?"

"Yes." _Only one program knows this name._ "Tron?"

That word made him step back and stagger.

"I am not Tron!" He turned his back to the User.

Alan was now sure about his identity. Without moving, but with a softer voice, he asked:

"Who are you, then?"

There was no answer so he came closer and stood in front of the program.

"If you're not Tron, then who are you?"

"I... I don't know..."

 _What happened to him? Sam said that CLU modified Tron into another program, but the way he described it was more like a warrior than... this. Could I be wrong and this is not him?_

"OK, we'll save this for later. How about you show me around? And where is Kevin Flynn?"

"Flynn is no longer active. He dispersed into the Grid after CLU was reintegrated. It was the end of both."

 _Sam was right. He's gone._ Alan knew his hope to find Kevin alive was foolish yet he couldn't help. His friend was no more but the world he created was still there. So he should at least see where did Flynn spend his last 22 years.

"Alan-One..."

His mind was back to the present moment.

"I am sorry."

The program was standing there without looking at him. _No, I can't be wrong. This is Tron! But why...?_

"Tell me about what happened here! Everything. From the moment Flynn came to the Grid until my arrival."

His voice was authoritative and compelling. Rinzler had no choice but to comply with the User request.

* * *

They were at CLU's former residence. It had one of the best views and Alan could see nearly the entire Grid from there. But his mind was still trying to process the amount of information received. Terrible things happened in this digital world of which users had no clue. His best program had to face too much. No wonder it was lost, barely functioning and afraid.

"Alan-One, I have a request."

He turned to face him.

"Can you... schedule my code for deresolution?"

That was unexpected. From a programmer's point of view, the person standing in front of him was just a bunch of variables and functions. But seeing the program in a human form, acting and talking like a human, made it hard to treat it any other way.

"I can't do that. But I will fix it so you don't have to depend on healing patches anymore."

"Will I forget my past?"

"No. Your memories are mixed with code, erasing one will destroy the other. I cannot take any risks, CLU has done too much damage already."

"Then what is the point of being all functional if I will have to live with everything I've done?"

"You are Tron and the Grid needs you! THAT is the point!"

"I am not Tron!"

Alan knew why he was rejecting his true name. He was feeling unworthy of it. _I'll need some time to find a way around this. Let's try another approach!_

"Rinzler?"

"Yes, I should be called that way."

"All right Rinzler, give me your disc."

The program complied. Alan took it and just like CLU did years ago, he held the disc in front and the code expanded in his hands. It was way more complex than what he had written. CLU's instructions were visible but there was something else, something which was changing shape, evolving. At this point, it was impossible for Alan to do anything else but extract the damaged code and watch as the missing parts were being replaced with something new. It appeared that the time spent in the Sea of Simulation gave his program new traits that were a lot like the ones described by Sam when referring to the Isomorphic Algorithms. When done, he asked:

"Are you ready?"

The program remained silent.

"Don't worry, this time you won't feel a thing."

* * *

After the reset cycle was complete and Rinzler became active, he saw Alan resting on the opposite side of the room. He ran a set of self-diagnostics. Everything seemed to be in order and his energy flow was steady. His red lines were indicating that some part of CLU's programming was still there. Rinzler stood up and went to check on the User. He looked so old. His entire being suggested a sort of strength and calm especially now when he was sleeping.

Rinzler touched a few controls on a nearby panel and one of the vertical projection surfaces turned silver, acting like a mirror. He removed the helmet and turned to see himself. The broken code was restored now and his face was the same as always. This made him a little sad because, after all the things he has done, he didn't deserve it.

"Have I done a good job?" Alan was up looking at him and smiling.

"I... Thank you, Alan-One."

It appeared that Rinzler wanted to say more and he tried to encourage him.

"I can see there is something that's troubling you. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Alan's voice was warm and concerned. It stirred something inside the program, a sort of feeling he never encountered before. Somehow, he knew the User will answer his questions, no matter what.

"Why have you restored my code?"

"Because I could do it and I know that you wanted too, even if you won't admit it. Because I created you. Because you are unique and it was painful to see you like that."

The program was a copy of his younger self and that made Alan a bit emotional. He spent nearly an entire life working and dedicating to ENCOM. In such circumstances, he didn't have much chance to develop and maintain a family. Even if Sam wasn't his offspring, he treated him like his own son. Yet, they didn't share similar traits. Deep inside, Alan was a sad man but he could hide it well behind a smile and a calm look. Now, in this digital world, he was looking at the closest thing to a son. That was a bit overwhelming.

"Based on all the things I had to do under CLU's leadership, do you think this is a wise decision? You should restore me to a previous version or derezz me."

Alan knew it was the guilt that made him say this. The only way he could do something was through reason.

"Is this what I should do because you failed your purpose or because you WANT it to happen?"

"Aren't they the same?"

 _I keep forgetting that many of the human traits are unknown to these programs. What it's natural for us is a challenge to them._ Alan thought of a way to explain the difference.

"Those are not the same. You failed, but can you tell me why?"

"CLU repurposed me."

"Did you fight with it?"

"Yes. I tried to take control over CLU thought the interface link."

"Why were you unsuccessful?"

"He managed to create a device that blocked all my initiatives."

"What happened after the process was complete? Were you aware of your past identity as Tron?"

"No."

"Were you aware of my existence?"

"No."

"Did you enjoy derezzing those programs in the Arena and outside of the Games?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It was my duty and nothing more. CLU requested it and I had to comply."

"So what you're telling me is that you were under the total control of CLU. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Given these circumstances, do you still believe you failed your purpose?"

This time the program hesitated.

"Yes."

Alan came closer, facing him.

"You failed your purpose because there was no other option. And you cannot blame yourself for that. I know you disagree and it's natural. You wish to be derezzed because it's the guilt that makes everything unbearable. This only proves your real side: you care for the Grid and everyone here!"

Rinzler knew he was right but it was hard to accept. He had mixed feelings. A part of him wanted to run away and another just needed Alan. It was different from what he used to feel regarding Flynn and the rest of the Users.

"You need to forgive yourself." With a gentle gesture, Alan grabbed his shoulders, forcing the program to look at him. "You couldn't do anything. No one could!"

Rinzler had no idea what to say. His thoughts were confusing and none would stay in his mind long enough for him to understand what is happening. Without even realizing, he put his left arm around the User while the right clenched onto his shirt. Alan reacted instinctively and hugged him. This program was indeed the son he never had.


End file.
